Sex is a good stress reliever
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Mello is pissed when he comes home from work, but what will happen when thoughts get ahold of him?  Simple little thing  -


**WOO! SECOND STORY!**

**This was made out of pure boredom so…yeah…short little thing…**

**Warning: I think you know ;D (If you don't get the clue…its sex -_-)**

Mello slammed the door shut, indicating that he was pissed. Matt was playing his games, ignoring his friend's anger.

"I HATE THOSE IDIOTS I WORK WITH!"

Matt paused his game and sighed.

"What's the matter, Mello?"

Mello plopped down on the couch and kicked off his boots.

"Nothing Matt. Just that I feel like I'm the only one with a brain in my skull."

Matt crawled over to the console and turned off the power.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would I want to talk about it?"

Matt sighed and stood up.

"Never mind Mello. Just forget it. I'm going to go take a shower and then go to sleep."

The red headed boy walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Mello stared at the door for a couple seconds.

"What the fuck is his problem?"

He then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He unwrapped the treat and broke of a corner piece with a clean _snap._

He heard the shower running, indicating that Matt was taking a shower.

_What the hell is his problem? He's suddenly all pissy. Whatever. Hmm….would some surprise shower sex cheer him up? Wait, what? What the fuck is wrong with me? He's my best friend…and a guy! Still…_

Mello turned on the TV to try and drown out the thoughts of sex with his best friend. He flipped to a paid programming channel where they were selling a maid outfit.

_Why the hell would they be selling that? Odd. I bet Matt would look so sexy in that. GAH! There I go again! What is with me? Do I really want to have sex with him? But I'm not gay! Right? Well, every time I had sex with girls it was never really that good. But sex with Matt…._

The blond mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He looked towards the bathroom once more. Thoughts off Matt in the shower flooded his mind.

He could feel his pants getting tighter.

He gasped and pulled a pillow over his lap, trying to hide his ever growing hard-on. A furious blush was spreading across his face.

Just then, he heard the shower stop and the curtain open.

_Crap! He takes fast showers! Uh, what do I do? Okay, Mello, just keep the pillow there. He'll never know._

The door opened and Matt stepped out, still wet with his hair covering his eyes and a towel wrapped around his waist. He eyed the blonde.

"What?"

Mello took one look at the red head, and turned away, blushing harder.

_Oh my God he looks so hot with the towel hanging loosely on his waist. Fuck! I want to take him right now! No…Mello calm yourself. Just relax._

Matt cocked his head.

"What's the matter Mello? You're blushing and you have a pillow on your lap."

Mello decided to do the only logical thing…

"GOD MATT WHATS WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS? WHAT, I CANT HAVE APILLOW ON MY LAP? AND I'M NOT BLUSHING, IT'S THE HEAT! IS THAT ALL?"

Matt's face fell.

"Yeah, that's all. Thanks for taking the time to answer those. Good night."

He turned and walked into the bedroom.

Mello put his head in his hands.

"IM SUCH AN IDIOT! Why did I do that? God, know he probably hates me. I hate my temper."

He got up and walked over to the bedroom door, slightly opening it. Matt was sitting on the bed.

"What is it? I have no more questions for you."

Mello walked in and shut the door.

"Uh, yeah. Matt I didn't mean to yell at you. Sorry I'm just a little angry with my job. It's not your fault."

He walked to the other end of the room, then back towards Matt. He decided to make the talk interesting, so he faked a trip and fell into Matt's arms.

He looked up at Matt, who was smiling.

"Whoops, sorry Matty."

Matt started laughing.

"Oh my God Mello, you're so bad at trying to get my attention."

"What are you talking abou..!"

Matt smashed his lips up against Mello's.

Mello relaxed instantly and took in the taste of Matt. Cigarettes. Not the best taste, but he didn't care.

Matt deepened the kiss and licked Mello's bottom lip. Mello opened his mouth and let Matt slide his tongue through. The two tongues began the fierce battle for dominance.

They broke, and Matt flipped Mello onto the bed. He still had the towel on, and it was slowly sliding off.

Matt began to plant light kisses on Mello's neck, causing the blonde to moan. The leather pants that the blond was wearing were getting ever-tighter. Becoming painful. Mello clung to Matt's back.

"Ngh…Matt…please…"

Matt stopped. "What's the matter Mello? Do you want me to stop?"

Mello sneered. "I want you to stop teasing me, yes. Please, Matty. Take me."

The red head unzipped the leather vest and pinched Mello's nipples, causing the blonde to arch his back. Matt planted soft kisses and nips down his friend's chest, stopping momentarily to lick or tease Mello's nipples. Mello couldn't stop the moans that were slipping past his lips.

Matt made his way down to the bulge in Mello's pants, poking at it and smiling.

"You just can't wait, can you?" he teased.

Mello blushed harder. "Shut up."

Matt laughed and slowly undid the lacing on Mello's pants, freeing the straining erection.

He licked the tip, making Mello moan loudly and arch his back even more. Matt took all of him in his mouth.

"AH! Matt!"

Matt bobbed his head up and down, sliding his tongue around the shaft. Mello yelled out. He loved feeling that wonderful and sinful tongue sliding around his cock.

"Matty, AH! Yes, Matt. I'm going to…ngh…MATT!" He yelled and came into his best friend's mouth. Matt sucked and swallowed every last drop. He freed his mouth from Mello's shaft and licked his lips.

"You taste delicious, Mels. I want more." He grinned maliciously.

Mello blushed. "So? Take more. Take me."

Matt crawled up and kissed Mello fiercely, giving him a taste of himself. Mello kicked off his pants during the kiss. While kissing, Matt stuck a finger into Mello's entrance. Mello arched even more and growled into the kiss. Matt deepened the kiss, trying to calm him.

They broke and Mello gasped, feeling another finger enter him. He could feel himself stretching with every finger that entered him. Matt brushed up against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure over him.

"Oh God Matt! Hurry! Please!"

Matt pulled his fingers out and reached for a bottle of lube. He spread some on his member and positioned himself. "You ready?" Mello nodded.

With one thrust, he sheathed himself completely and Mello yelled out on impact. Matt stayed still, giving his friend time to adjust.

"Move." Mello grumbled. Matt began to slowly slide in and out, too slowly for his liking, but he didn't want to hurt the blond. He slid in and out, searching for the special spot, when he hit it.

"AH! Yes Matt. Harder, please!"

Matt obliged and began thrusting into the sweat covered body beneath him, feeling his climax inching ever closer. Mello was moaning like an animal.

"OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD! Faster, Matty, faster! Ahh…"

Matt was pounding into his best friend, groaning with the ever growing pleasure. He nuzzled into the crook of Mello's neck, panting. Mello was scraping the skin of Matt's back.

"Matt…I can't…I'm going to…ngh…Oh….MATTY!" Mello screamed and came on both of the boys' chests.

Feeling Mello tighten around his cock, Matt yelled out Mello's name and came inside of his best friend. Once he was empty, he pulled out and fell on top of the blonde.

They were both panting heavily, covered in sweat and cum.

Mello ran his fingers through Matt's hair.

"I love you so much Matt."

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist.

"I love you too, Mels."

They then fell asleep in each other arms.

**Woo! Ah yeah! Sex ftw! Nah I'm kidding…well…not really…whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**

**I might be doing an LXBB fic soon…soooo….**


End file.
